De mère en fille
by septentrion
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione se rend en Australie pour ramener ses parents en Angleterre. Les conséquences de ce déplacement affecteront sa vie, celle de sa mère... et celle de Snape.


Résumé : après la guerre, Hermione se rend en Australie pour ramener ses parents en Angleterre. Elle n'imagine pas les conséquences de ce déplacement dans sa vie. Elle perd son père et son petit ami, quoique pas pour la même raison. Elle doit réapprendre à connaître sa mère. Et Snape devient plus que le directeur de Poudlard pour elle – et pour sa mère.

Mille mercis à Zazaone pour le beta.

oOo

Dans sa hâte pour briser le sortilège, Bill Weasley jeta sa baguette sur le côté, mais il était trop tard. L'homme aux cheveux gris connu sous le nom de Wendell Wilkins tomba à genoux sur le carrelage blanc de sa maison australienne, la tête coincée entre les mains. Sa femme Monica se précipita à ses côtés.

— Wendell ! Wendell ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? hurla-t-elle au rouquin aux cheveux longs avant de retourner son attention sur l'homme à terre. Elle osait à peine le toucher de crainte d'aggraver sa souffrance. Lorsqu'il devint évident que la vie quittait son mari, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes en direction du briseur de sortilèges.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? répéta-t-elle, la voix mêlée d'incrédulité et de colère.

Sa question sembla sortir Bill de sa stupeur.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il avec un air perdu.

Sa peau, habituellement pâle, pâlit encore davantage et prit une teinte cadavérique. Lui qui avait traversé deux guerres sans tuer qui que ce soit (un véritable exploit, n'est-ce pas ?), venait de tuer le père d'une de ses amis avec un sortilège plutôt simple de Retour de la Mémoire. Comment était-ce possible ?

— Papa ? demanda une petite voix hésitante.

Hermione Granger contourna Bill et tendit une main en direction de la femme à genoux.

— Maman ?

— Ne me touchez pas ! cria la femme. Vous êtes comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pointa un menton accusateur en direction du Briseur de Sorts.

— Vous êtes une sorcière ?

_« Vous n'êtes pas ma fille »_ était sous-entendu. Puis elle enlaça son mari maintenant décédé et éclata en sanglots.

Hermione souffrit d'être rejetée; son visage ne cachait rien du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Les deux garçons debout derrière elle mirent chacun une main sur ses épaules pour la réconforter, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour réconforter leur amie.

— Nous devrions les emmener à l'hôpital, murmura Bill.

Des larmes troublaient le bleu de ses yeux. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette.

— Tu as raison, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

Elle aussi pleurait. Elle leva sa baguette et visa sa mère.

— Stupéfix !

oOo

Je souris largement à Severus. Depuis cet horrible jour six mois auparavant où je suis devenue veuve, il est une lumière dans ma vie. En tant que l'un des meilleurs Legilimens et l'un des plus puissants sorciers en vie, on lui a demandé de m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. Personne d'autre n'était volontaire pour courir le risque de me tuer moi aussi. Idiots. Il apparut que mon pauvre Wendell était en fait condamné. Le sortilège que Bill Weasley lui avait jeté n'avait que précipité la rupture d'anévrisme qui le menaçait. Quelles qu'eurent été les circonstances, j'aurais été veuve avant la fin de l'été. C'est pourquoi, même avec ma mémoire retrouvée, je continue de porter le nom de Monica Wilkins : parce que mon cher mari me connaissait sous ce nom lorsqu'il est mort.

— Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation.

Il me tend sa cape pour que je l'accroche au porte-manteau.

— Le plaisir est pour moi, Monica, répond-il.

Un léger froncement de sourcil apparaît sur son visage lorsqu'il remarque Hermione debout, l'air embarrassé, dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au séjour. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait comment agir envers le directeur de Poudlard dans un contexte non-scolaire. Après tout, elle est encore élève de cette école. Ma fille a insisté pour finir sa scolarité, tandis que ses amis, Harry et Ron, choisissaient de plonger dans le monde du travail. J'aurais fait le même choix à sa place.

— Viens. Le repas est presque prêt.

Je le conduis dans le séjour. Dans un coin, notre petit sapin de Noël menace de s'écrouler sous le poids des ornements et des guirlandes. Les cadeaux de Severus étaient déjà là lorsqu'Hermione et moi nous sommes levées. Afin d'éviter qu'un silence gêné ne vienne entacher cette journée de fête, nous échangeons nos présents. Il semble que l'inconfort d'Hermione soit contagieux.

— Merci beaucoup.

Au ton de sa voix, je sais que Severus aime beaucoup l'écharpe noire que je lui ai achetée. Il sourit au livre sur les plantes magiques du Maghreb, cadeau d'Hermione. Je frémis au souvenir des photos de Severus à Ste Mangouste peu après la bataille de Poudlard parues dans la dernière édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ que possède Hermione. Même si un cadeau comme _Plantes magiques du Maghreb_ est un cadeau extrêmement impersonnel, au moins il ne porte pas sur la guerre.

Je sais que ma fille a essayé de lui présenter ses excuses pour ne pas s'être suffisamment préoccupée de lui après que Voldemort ait tenté de l'assassiner. Severus a apprécié le geste mais sans le montrer. J'ai dû lui expliquer que Severus n'est pas habitué à dévoiler ses sentiments, en particulier ceux positifs comme l'amitié et l'amour. Elle était très surprise que je le connaisse déjà aussi bien, ce qui en retour m'a prouvé à quel point eux ne se connaissaient pas. En vérité, je ne connais pas de personnes avec lesquelles je puisse partager ce qui m'est arrivé. De son côté, je crois que Severus préfère avoir une amie moldue à qui il peut faire confiance, parler librement et qui ne se sera pas tentée de trop interférer dans sa vie.

Les cadeaux de Severus pour nous sont des gants, chapeaux et écharpes assortis. Nous en sommes bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que je l'enlace sous les yeux incrédules d'Hermione, qui a elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque je recule, elle lui serre la main. Je lis sur son visage le désir de le prendre dans ses bras elle aussi, mais également la crainte de le vexer.

La journée passe ensuite rapidement. Entre les plats, nous parlons de tout et de rien, nous plaisantons, et dans l'ensemble nous passons un bon moment, en dépit de la réserve d'Hermione au départ. A la fin du jour, elle n'est toujours pas complètement à l'aise avec Severus mais elle est un peu plus chaleureuse envers lui. Je suis persuadée que le fait que Severus ait été très poli envers elle (un contraste avec son attitude habituelle, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit de lui) a beaucoup aidé. Je suis ravie que les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie soient capables de s'entendre.

Severus et moi avons commencé à devenir plus que des amis en janvier.

oOo

_Sa mère fréquente Snape !_ Hermione dut lire la lettre de sa mère trois fois (d'ailleurs, quand sa mère avait-elle acquis un hibou magique ?) avant de comprendre le sens des mots qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Un mois plus tôt, elle aurait pensé que sa mère avait perdu tout sens commun. Mais depuis Noël, elle comprenait mieux. L'homme assis en face d'elle ce jour-là n'était pas l'homme et le directeur qu'elle connaissait. Il avait été charmant, intelligent, et plein de patience lorsque sa mère avait suggéré qu'elle soigne ses dents jaunies et inégales gratuitement. Elle s'était demandé si cela était une blague entre eux deux.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ginny depuis sa place sur le banc près d'elle.

— Oui. C'est juste que ma mère voit quelqu'un ces derniers temps.

Hermione préféra taire le fait que sa très moldue mère sortait avec le directeur de Poudlard. Ou elle serait taquinée sans merci ou bien accusée d'avoir de bonnes notes grâce à la relation entre sa mère et le directeur, même si elle avait d'excellentes notes depuis toujours. Non, merci. De toute façon, Snape voulait peut-être aussi garder sa vie privée sous le boisseau, en tout cas pour l'instant.

— Oh, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

En fait, Ginny semblait vraiment soulagée que la mère de son amie ait pu surmonter son chagrin.

Il faut dire qu'après la mort du père d'Hermione, les Weasley avaient marché sur des œufs pendant des mois avec Hermione, au point que le couple encore neuf qu'elle formait avec Ron n'avait pas résisté. Même si une partie irrationnelle en elle en voulait à Bill pour la mort de son père, elle savait que celle-ci avait été un accident. Elle ne la retenait pas contre lui. Mais Ron n'avait pu dépasser le fait qu'il avait été témoin de cet accident et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Sa culpabilité avait été étouffante, aussi avait-elle suggéré qu'ils se séparent un certain temps. Cette décision, bien que venant d'elle, l'avait fait pleurer pour plusieurs raisons : c'était la fin d'un rêve d'enfant, elle avait brisé le cœur d'un ami très cher et le sien n'avait pas été brisé.

— Oui, ça l'est, répondit Hermione, un peu hésitante. Elle m'invite à dîner puis au théâtre avec eux samedi soir.

— Ca doit être sérieux si elle veut te le présenter.

_Si seulement elle savait. La dernière fois que je les ai vus ensemble, je n'ai reconnu aucun d'eux. Ils étaient si différents de la façon dont je les voyais._

— Tu vas y aller ?

— Bien sûr.

Elle ne se sentirait sans doute pas très à l'aise, mais elle ne manquerait pas une soirée avec sa mère pour tout l'or du monde.

oOo

Je veux qu'Hermione se sente à l'aise avec Severus. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui (je ne pense pas que j'aimerai encore quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Wendell, mon mari pendant vingt-cinq ans), mais il a un certain charme. Il est d'une loyauté sans borne. Il me traite comme une femme et non pas comme la grand-mère que mon âge me permettrait d'être. A tout le moins je ne suis pas assez vieille pour être prise pour sa mère. Si sa présence dans ma vie est appelée à devenir permanente, j'ai besoin que ma fille ne se sente pas lésée par cette situation. Le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir est qu'ils se rencontrent hors de l'école. Encore mieux, qu'ils se rencontrent hors du monde magique, d'où la sortie restaurant et au théâtre ce soir.

Severus et moi avons convenu qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher chez moi mais nous rencontrerait directement devant le restaurant. Son travail est si prenant que je ne veux pas lui faire perdre de temps avec des détails inutiles. Hermione est nerveuse, mais curieuse également. C'est nouveau. Je suppose que la bonne conduite de Severus à Noël a aidé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu plus charmant que ce jour-là, bien qu'il ait été quelque peu indifférent envers elle. Néanmoins, j'ai eu presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille. Ce jour-là j'ai pu commencer à penser à continuer ma vie.

Très intuitif pour un homme, Severus a senti le changement en moi et m'a invitée à une sortie en tête à tête peu après. Nous nous sommes contentés d'une promenade dans la campagne pour notre premier rendez-vous, mais il faisait si beau qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter du soleil. Nous avons ensuite bu un cidre au pub du village. Je me suis sentie plus détendue que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin d'un ami. Mes parents sont morts depuis des années, et une fille n'est pas une confidente. Je peux parler à Severus. Il est doué pour écouter et je lui rends la pareille. Après plusieurs rendez-vous, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour informer Hermione de l'évolution de notre relation.

— Es-tu sûr ? lui ai-je demandé.

Intérieurement, je jubile à l'idée qu'il l'ait proposé.

— Tout à fait. Hermione est plutôt en retrait depuis la rentrée. La plupart de ses amis ont quitté l'école. Ceux qui sont restés ne sont pas aussi proches d'elle qu'ils ont pu l'être… Je ne crois pas qu'il serait bon de lui cacher notre relation. Elle doit savoir qu'elle peut te faire confiance. Tu es la seule qui n'ait pas changé dans sa vie à l'heure actuelle.

La réponse de Severus montre une telle prévenance… J'en suis enchantée, mais aussi attristée car elle laisse entrevoir sa propre connaissance de la solitude et de la trahison.

Severus arrive alors que je rêvasse devant le restaurant. J'espère qu'Hermione ne me reproche pas mon manque de conversation.

oOo

— Mesdames.

En gentleman, Snape fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Hermione et sa mère devant lui. Puis il tint leur chaise pendant qu'elles s'asseyaient. Il leur sourit. Pas un grand sourire, non, cela aurait été contraire au personnage, mais un sourire sincère qui éclairait ses yeux.

— Comment fut ta semaine ? lui demanda Monica.

— Suffisamment calme, répondit Snape. Êtes-vous d'accord, miss Granger ?

Surprise qu'il lui adressa la parole, Hermione rougit et bégaya.

— Euh, oui, tout à fait.

Monica intervint et sauva sa fille dont l'embarras amusait beaucoup Snape.

— Ma semaine aussi a été calme.

Puis elle enchaîna sur le sujet de la dentisterie et de la médecine pendant un quart d'heure. Hermione avait l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse et se contentait de contribuer à la conversation par monosyllabes. Jusqu'à ce que Monica taquine Severus à propos de ses dents.

— Tout comme avoir une touffe en broussaille en lieu et place de chevelure est un trait familial chez vous, répliqua-t-il.

Était-ce une blague ? Hermione décida de ne pas subir ses plaisanteries douteuses. En vérité, elle avait hérité de la chevelure touffue de Monica et ses cheveux avaient toujours été un sujet sensible pour elle. Mais elle ne fuirait pas et ne pleurerait pas comme en quatrième année, lorsqu'il avait insulté sa dentition.

— Je pense que vous l'appréciez assez bien tout de même.

Ses yeux firent un aller-retour plein de sous-entendus entre sa mère et lui.

Snape se raidit. Ses joues prirent la teinte rosée de la colère. Il semblait réprimer une remarque acerbe et violente à cette réplique osée. S'ils avaient été à l'école, cette réponse lui aurait sans doute valu un mois de retenue mais elle ne recula pas. Petit à petit, la posture de Snape se décontracta. Il la regarda attentivement, comme s'il réalisait à cet instant même qu'à l'extérieur de l'école qu'elle n'était pas son élève.

Pour la première fois, Hermione entraperçut quelque chose qui s'approchait du respect dans le regard de Snape. Une réponse un peu hargneuse à une de ses piques avait suffi ! La satisfaction qu'en retirait la jeune fille égalait sans conteste celle qu'elle ressentait à une bonne note reçue après avoir travaillé dur. Ensuite la conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était, quoique cette fois Hermione fut une participante active. Durant les deux heures suivantes, elle oublia à quel point elle se sentait seule à Poudlard, à quel point elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans ce monde d'après-guerre, loin de ses amis.

Finalement Snape les raccompagna à leur voiture.

— J'ai passé une excellente soirée, leur assura-t-il. Merci, Monica, et merci à vous, miss Granger.

Hermione était si relaxée qu'elle lui demanda presque de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle se retint seulement parce qu'elle devrait encore l'appeler « monsieur le directeur » pour les quatre prochains mois, et il n'était pas question qu'elle lui accorde cette familiarité si elle n'était pas en position de réciprocité.

— Merci, monsieur.

— Severus, j'ai passé une excellente soirée moi aussi, ajouta Monica.

Severus l'embrassa sur la joue. Il attendit qu'elles se mettent en route avant de transplaner aux portes de Poudlard.

— Alors, est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée ? demanda Monica pendant le trajet retour.

— Oui, maman.

Hermione sourit. Elle était de très bonne humeur après une si bonne soirée.

Le sourire de Monica à la réponse de sa fille illumina l'atmosphère de la voiture.

— Severus est un homme très bien. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Hermione réfléchit longuement à la déclaration de sa mère. Plus elle en savait sur Snape grâce à sa mère et à ses propres observations, plus elle pensait qu'il valait la peine d'être connu. Et après tout ce que sa mère avait subi, elle méritait le bonheur. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle avait besoin de surpasser la gêne qu'elle ressentait encore en présence de Snape. Donc elle devait mieux le connaître. Elle fit le vœu de trouver un moyen d'y parvenir.

Le jour suivant, Ginny interrompit la rêverie d'Hermione.

— Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec ta mère et son… ami ? demanda la plus jeune fille en s'asseyant à la table d'Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

Elle était accompagnée de Luna Lovegood.

— Ta mère voit quelqu'un ?

— Oui, en effet, répondit Hermione. J'ai passé un bon moment, mais…

Les deux autres filles la regardèrent d'un air intéressé.

— Il est plus jeune qu'elle, murmura-t-elle. De dix ans.

Elle était à peu près sûre que Snape ne se trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

— Et ? demanda Luna.

Hermione soupira.

— Je sais, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. C'est juste que…

Elle chercha ses mots avec peine.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à mon père. Il a passé la dernière année de sa vie sans savoir qu'il avait une fille et quand je l'ai revu, il est mort avant de pouvoir se souvenir de moi. Et maintenant ma mère est avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai… j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée.

Elle tenta en vain de contenir ses larmes. Ginny et Luna la prirent dans leurs bras autant que cela était possible en étant assises autour d'une imposante table en bois massif.

Snape choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Les trois filles se redressèrent et essayèrent d'avoir l'air occupées à faire leurs devoirs. Le directeur était peut-être un héros de guerre, il attendait cependant autant de ses élèves après la guerre qu'avant. C'était l'explication officielle qu'Hermione aurait accepté de fournir si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi elle lui cachait ses larmes. En vérité elle ne voulait pas qu'il la perçoive comme faible et surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pourquoi elle pleurait.

— Miss Granger !

Trop tard. Il avait remarqué ses yeux rouges et la larme solitaire qui glissait le long de sa joue.

— Suivez-moi !

Hermione était plus qu'embarrassée. Elle avait de la chance que ce fût un dimanche matin et que par conséquent la bibliothèque était presque vide. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas lâche. Aussi elle leva les yeux et redressa le menton.

— Oui, monsieur.

Voilà. Du respect. Encore. Un sourire s'échappa presque des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle pouvait le faire.

Snape la mena à son bureau dont l'atmosphère, exceptés les portraits, s'harmonisait avec son occupant actuel. Des pots d'ingrédients de potions (certains étaient dégoûtants et probablement interdits) s'alignaient sur des étagères à côté de piles de livres qui avaient visiblement besoin d 'être ordonnées. Quant aux fenêtres, elles avaient été élargies afin de laisser entrer un maximum de lumière. Beaucoup de gens auraient objecté à l'idée d'associer la lumière à Snape mais Hermione comprenait. Elle ne supportait pas l'ombre plus que lui.

Lorsque tous deux se furent assis, Snape prit la parole :

— Miss Granger, j'aimerais discuter de ma… relation avec votre mère.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était anxieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

— De manière tout à fait inattendue, j'ai trouvé une amie en elle. Je n'en avais pas eu d'aussi proche qu'elle depuis bien longtemps. J'éprouve le plus grand respect pour elle, ainsi que pour vous.

Il guetta sa réaction. Elle s'efforça de garder un visage indifférent.

— Je ne serai jamais une gêne dans votre relation. Vous avez ma parole, précisa-t-il.

Oh. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à entendre cela. Avoir besoin de l'entendre, elle ne s'y attendait pas davantage.

— D'accord, répondit-elle lentement tandis qu'elle assimilait ses paroles.

Elle respira profondément.

— Je ne serai jamais une gêne non plus dans votre relation tant qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous.

L'admettre lui coûtait. Elle était jalouse de leur relation, elle le savait, jalouse de la proximité bien plus importante entre eux qu'entre elle et sa mère depuis qu'elle avait effacé ses souvenirs. Mais être irrationnelle n'était pas son style. Elle excellait à ce qui est juste. Elle ne pouvait faire moins pour sa mère.

Snape prit sa réponse pour ce qu'elle était.

— Merci.

— C'est tout ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Faire ce qui est juste n'était pas facile dans cette situation. Elle voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir, de l'accepter, et, peut-être, de pleurer un peu aussi.

— Vous pouvez y aller, miss Granger.

— Merci, monsieur le directeur.

Elle se précipita hors du bureau et du coup, manqua l'inquiétude qui apparut sur le visage de Snape.

oOo

Severus s'efforça véritablement de se rapprocher de ma fille. Il l'a invitée dans son bureau un jour où il l'avait vue pleurer dans les bras de ses amis à la bibliothèque le lendemain de notre sortie à trois. La pauvre âme craignait sans doute que je cesse de le voir si Hermione n'approuvait pas notre relation. Et… j'aurais cessé de le voir si Hermione me l'avait demandé. Après toutes ces années loin d'elle, aucun de mes actes n'aurait pu mettre en danger le maigre lien qui nous unissait encore. J'avais déjà manqué tellement de sa vie ! Après avoir perdu mon mari, elle était ma seule famille.

Toutefois Hermione ne me dit rien de leur entrevue. J'en ai entendu parler par Severus. Je suppose qu'elle ne savait pas comment me dire que mon « bon ami » lui avait expliqué ses intentions envers moi.

Je peux entendre Severus dire : « Miss Granger, j'ai le plus grand respect pour votre mère. Elle est une amie très chère. » Ses joues rosiraient un peu. « Je ne serai jamais une gêne dans votre relation avec elle. J'apprécie… sa compagnie. » Ou quelque chose comme cela. Il attendrait qu'Hermione nous donne sa bénédiction.

Mais je ne peux entendre ce qu'Hermione répond. Seul le compte-rendu de Severus m'a donné sa voix.

oOo

Quelques semaines après, Hermione avait un plan pour mieux connaître Snape. Elle avait observé ses allées et venues. Elle savait quand et où le trouver pour croiser son chemin. Par exemple, si elle était dans le hall d'entrée à midi, elle le voyait remonter des cachots au moins quatre fois par semaine. Bien que Slughorn fût toujours responsable de la maison des Serpentards, les élèves de cette maison appréciaient l'attention que leur portait Snape. Les directeurs issus de Serpentard étaient plutôt rares dans l'histoire de Poudlard, après tout.

Au début elle essaya de passer inaperçue, comme si elle se trouvait par là par hasard. Puisqu'il la saluait cordialement chaque fois, elle prit de l'assurance et lui demandait comment il allait. Sa réponse était toujours très polie (« Je vais bien, miss Granger. Merci. ») et formait un contraste aigu avec son indifférence précédente, lorsqu'il n'était pas carrément méchant. Mais ces courts échanges attirèrent bientôt l'attention.

— Tu lèches le cul de Snape, ricana une fille de Serpentard au nez d'Hermione après que Snape ait disparu au tournant d'un couloir.

Cette remarque fut suivie d'autres d'encore moins bon goût par les amis de cette fille. Il était plus que temps pour Hermione de mettre en œuvre la partie suivante de son plan. De plus, si elle voulait connaître le directeur aussi bien que sa mère (ou presque aussi bien, disons), des conversations plus longues avec lui étaient nécessaires.

oOo

Si ce n'était la raideur de mes muscles le matin au réveil, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir rajeunie. J'ai vu Severus tous les week-ends ces dernières semaines. Que nous ayons tous deux perdus un être cher nous permet de mesurer le bénéfice d'une seconde chance et nous rapproche encore plus. D'ailleurs, c'est sa propre connaissance de la perte qui l'a poussé à prêter attention à Hermione. A sa manière, il essaye de m'aider à la comprendre et ça marche.

Il me raconte la guerre et à quel point Hermione fut brave. Ma fille a affronté le danger, la torture et la mort sans que je le sache. Wendell et moi n'étions pas à ses côtés pour la soutenir, tant par ignorance que parce qu'elle ne nous a rien dit. Notre fille nous a protégés de la laideur de son monde alors que c'était notre rôle de parents.

J'avais tellement honte. J'étais tellement fière d'elle.

Mais je ne laisserai pas ma honte détruire ma relation avec Hermione. J'ai Severus à remercier pour cela. Il m'a expliqué tant de choses sur la magie et le monde magique. Cela ajouté à ce que je connais du caractère de ma fille, je suis persuadée qu'elle a fait les meilleurs choix possibles étant donné les circonstances. J'aurais seulement voulu que se sentir impuissante ne fît pas si mal.

Tandis que mes samedis soir sont pour Severus, mes dimanches midi sont avec Hermione, à l'exception de ce week-end. Je lui proposé d'échanger nos jours. Lorsqu'elle me demande pourquoi, je lui explique que je souhaite passer la Saint-Valentin avec Severus. Sa bouche forme un « O » de surprise.

— D'accord, répond-elle d'une petite voix blessée.

Je tente de revenir en arrière. Une petite déception ne me tuera pas.

— Nous pouvons faire comme d'habitude, tu sais.

— Non, non, non, crie-t-elle quasiment. Ta proposition m'a prise par surprise, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi est-ce que changer de jour semble te gêner ?

— Ca ne me gêne pas. Changeons donc.

Quelle mauvaise menteuse ! Je fronce les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Lorsqu'Hermione ne veut pas dire quelque chose, il est impossible de le lui arracher.

Aussi avons-nous dîné ensemble hier soir, avant d'aller voir une comédie au cinéma. Nous avons ri si fort que nous avons attiré l'attention des autres spectateurs. Néanmoins, la mélancolie n'a jamais vraiment déserté son regard. Pour la première fois, je me demande si elle ne passe pas la Saint-Valentin seule.

Et aujourd'hui, ce dimanche quatorze février, je vois Severus. C'est puéril de ma part, mais comme c'est bon de se laisser entraîner par la fausse ambiance romantique et enjouée de la Saint-Valentin !

J'ai réservé une table un peu à l'écart dans un restaurant indien. L'atmosphère intime du lieu, notre proximité physique conduisent à une conversation personnelle sur nos attentes de la vie. J'apprends que, comme moi, Severus recherche l'amitié et la compréhension. Je couvre sa main de la mienne à ses mots. Il la laisse.

— Que voudrais-tu faire ? demande-t-il après que j'ai payé la note. J'ai insisté.

Je ne veux pas arrêter notre conversation, aussi je rejette toute activité qui supposerait que détournerait notre attention.

— Allons marcher, suggéré- je.

Ce que j'aime en Severus est qu'il aime marcher, de préférence à la campagne. Mais il n'a pas d'objection à se promener en ville. Ce jour nous décidons de nous balader dans Londres côté moldu. Je dois reconnaître que le transplanage est une capacité pratique à posséder : pas de perte de temps dans les transports.

Je ne prête pas particulièrement attention à l'endroit où nous allons. Nous marchons le long de larges avenues et de rues étroites, à travers des endroits peuplés et d'autres désertés, longeons de vieux bâtiments et de plus neufs, traversons des parcs… Tout ce temps nos mains restent liées. Cet instant me rappelle les longues marches que Wendell et moi aimions tant. Parfois, je tourne la tête pour dire quelque chose à Wendell et suis surprise de voir Severus. Suis-je vraiment prête à passer à autre chose ? J'espère que Severus n'a pas remarqué ma réaction.

Nous finissons par avoir besoin de repos et Severus doit retourner à Poudlard. Il nous emmène par transplanage jusqu'à ma porte. Il n'entre pas mais il m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser passionné de ma part, non que je n'essaye pas. J'absorbe avec avidité la proximité d'un autre être humain, je me réchauffe au contact physique qui m'est offert. J'essaie de me perdre dans les sensations mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore de la passion en moi. Lorsque Severus rompt le baiser, je lui montre ma gratitude pour sa gentillesse avec un petit sourire, espérant qu'il ne cherchera pas à mener notre relation à l'étape suivante. Il calme mon anxiété par un regard de compréhension et l'inhabituelle chaleur qui brillent dans ses yeux sombres.

— Ton amitié m'est précieuse, murmure-t-il.

Puis il tourne sur place et transplane.

Lorsque je pénètre dans ma maison, je me dis que parfois, il vaut mieux que nos prières ne soient pas entendues.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce qui rend Snape aussi pensif ces derniers jours, » se demanda Hermione pour la énième fois. Il était ainsi depuis la Saint-Valentin, jour qu'elle avait dû passer seule. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont embrassés ? Ou plus ? » L'idée la perturbait. Non pas qu'elle déniait aux personnes plus âgées le droit au plaisir physique, mais Snape ?

Toutefois, depuis qu'elle s'était mise à l'observer attentivement (elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres moyens de mieux le connaître à sa disposition), elle avait remarqué à quel point ses mouvements étaient gracieux, comme les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il ne s'adressait pas à un élève, qu'il était un lecteur vorace, que sa voix était soyeuse et néanmoins virile… Elle avait remarqué beaucoup trop de choses et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle découvrit qu'elle comprenait l'attirance que sa mère éprouvait pour le directeur. Cependant attirance n'est pas égale à connaissance. Si elle voulait être amie avec Snape, elle allait devoir passer du temps avec lui… sans sa mère. Lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de sa mère, elle n'était que la fille de Monica. Et… elle voulait sincèrement être amie avec lui.

Grâce au professeur McGonagall qui lui avait fourni le mot de passe (Queltzalcoatl), Hermione passa les gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau du directeur sans encombre. Elle aurait parié que peu d'élèves auraient pu le prononcer correctement. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tandis qu'elle frappait à la porte. Qu'allait-il penser de son offre ?

La voix de Snape lui parvint à travers le bois épais de l'huis.

— Entrez !

Ce qu'elle fit. Après avoir refermé derrière elle, elle lui fit face. Les sourcils du directeur étaient relevés.

— Miss Granger, la salua-t-il sobrement.

— Monsieur le Directeur, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur.

— Asseyez-vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle sourit nerveusement. Elle avait préparé un discours. Elle pouvait le faire.

— Et bien, comme vous le savez, j'ai choisi de revenir à Poudlard pour finir mes études comme une simple élève, malgré la guerre. Mais… malgré mon envie d'obtenir mes ASPICs, je… m'ennuie… un peu.

La posture de Snape, assis immobile derrière son bureau, les bouts de ses doigts joints servant d'appui à son menton, les yeux ne montrant aucune émotion et traquant la moindre de ses réactions, ne calma en rien ses nerfs. Pourtant elle poursuivit. Elle avait rencontré le mal dans toute sa splendeur et après tout, Snape n'était pas le mal.

— Je vous ai entendu dire… Je vous promets que je ne vous espionnais pas. Je ne faisais que passer, se hâta-t-elle de préciser, bien que Snape ne donnât aucune indication qu'il la croyait. Elle prit une respiration. Je vous ai entendu dire au professeur Flitwick que vous n'aviez pas encore eu le temps de ranger votre bibliothèque personnelle après avoir vendu votre maison. J'ai pensé que je pourrais vous aider.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'attente. Celle-ci fut récompensée lorsque l'étonnement se peignit sur sa figure. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition. Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise lorsque la suspicion apparut.

— Vous vous ennuyez ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Et bien, oui.

Se rendait-il compte qu'elle mentait ? Sans équivoque, oui.

— Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir une autre raison ?

Ses lèvres remuèrent. Il était amusé par la situation. Peut-être qu'un peu d'honnêteté le déstabiliserait ?

— Puisque vous sortez avec ma mère, j'ai pensé que j'aimerais bien vous connaître mieux. Pourquoi ne pas devenir amis ?

C'était une proposition osée mais Hermione n'avait pas combattu Voldemort par faiblesse. En outre, ses observations, en plus des informations qu'elle avait soustraites à sa mère, indiquaient que l'honnêteté et la sincérité permettaient d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats avec lui.

— Vous ne manquez pas de toupet de vous montrer ici et demander à devenir mon amie.

Hermione tenta très fort de cacher sa déception. Même si elle s'attendait à son refus, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il accepterait son aide.

— Toutefois, j'admets avoir besoin d'aide pour classer mes livres. Je connais vos capacités en la matière, aussi j'accepte votre proposition.

Hermione fut ravie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire largement, ce qui en retour sembla le mettre mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas accoutumé à recevoir des marques sincères de gratitude de la part des élèves, à tout le moins des élèves qui n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard.

— Quand est-ce que je commence ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

— Je vous verrai samedi matin à dix heures dans ce bureau.

— Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.

Elle se leva pour partir.

— C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

Toutefois, ses yeux brillaient de manière inhabituelle.

oOo

Avril. Le printemps est là, ne serait-ce que sur le calendrier, car en ce qui concerne la météo…

Hermione a deux semaines de vacances et a choisi de les passer à Poudlard afin de réviser pour ses ASPICs et de finir de cataloguer les livres de Severus. Severus lui-même a moins de temps à me consacrer, car une bonne partie des élèves imitent Hermione et restent à l'école pendant les vacances. Il n'est pas de trop pour surveiller tout ce petit monde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Je sais que c'est vrai, mais je soupçonne qu'il y a plus.

Après la Saint-Valentin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre relation progresse sur le plan physique. Je ne me mentirai pas : l'étreinte d'un homme me manque. Mais je ne peux m'imaginer avec un autre que Wendell. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Je me demande si Severus a compris ce que je ressens. Quoiqu'en vérité, s'il espérait plus de notre relation, je pense que je l'aurais vu dans ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit fermé aux autres, il est un livre ouvert pour moi. Je sais qu'il m'a observée pour s'assurer de mes sentiments et de mes attentes. Il a essayé de me serrer dans ses bras à l'occasion, mais je n'ai jamais réagi plus qu'amicalement. Après un temps, il a cessé de tenter de m'étreindre autrement qu'en ami.

C'est ainsi que j'ai deviné que quelqu'un d'autre avait accaparé son attention. Severus est un homme patient. S'il n'avait pas cessé de me désirer, il m'aurait attendue car c'est le type d'homme qui est patient et attentif. Seul désirer une autre femme aurait pu le faire changer d'avis à propos de nous : une autre femme qu'il désirerait plus que moi, dont il serait peut-être amoureux.

A tout le moins son amitié m'est acquise et il a la mienne. J'espère fortement que cette femme est digne de lui. Sorcière ou pas, je lui ferai payer très cher de faire souffrir mon ami !

oOo

Hermione était heureuse de passer quatre jours avec sa mère. Elle l'était vraiment. Elles étaient devenues plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis le début des études d'Hermione à Poudlard. Pourtant elle craignait tout autant ces quatre jours parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc avait-elle le béguin pour l'homme que sa mère voyait ?

Ce sentiment s'était insidieusement infiltré, en cachette, comme un ennemi silencieux. Elle savourait le temps passé avec Snape. Cataloguer les livres les avait conduits à discuter. Ils avaient abordé un large éventail de sujets, depuis les dernières découvertes en Métamorphose jusqu'à la philosophie et la politique. L'esprit de Snape ne cessait de la fasciner. Il était si cultivé, si intelligent et si volontaire pour partager son savoir et ses opinions.

C'était arrivé un jour, après deux heures passées à classer des livres tout en débattant de l'usage du sang en magie.

— Pourquoi utiliser du sang humain serait-il assimilé à de la magie noire ?

Snape ponctua sa question d'un furieux geste de la main.

Hermione réfléchit aux arguments avancés sans cesser de ranger, avec distraction, le livre qu'elle avait à la main.

— Le sang de dragon est différent à cause des propriétés magiques de l'animal. De fait, il ne peut être utilisé en magie noire ou pour des rituels noirs, tandis que le sang humain a prouvé une plus grande efficacité que, par exemple, le sang de poulet, dans la plupart des poisons qui comportent du sang dans leurs ingrédients.

— Et qui a prouvé cela ? rugit-il avant de jeter un œil au titre du livre qu'il tenait et de le poser brutalement sur une étagère. Des sorciers à moitié éduqués et superstitieux, qui ont fait en sorte que leurs expériences coïncident avec leurs croyances !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton non moins engagé. Vous savez très bien que Benjamin Turpidge a construit son expérience avec soin, qu'il…

Elle cessa abruptement. Leur débat avait fait apparaître une passion ardente sur le visage de Snape et son corps semblait vibrer. Ses yeux brûlaient du feu de ses arguments. Ses livres étaient oubliés et son attention concentrée sur elle.

Piégée par ces yeux sombres, plus vivante que jamais, Hermione sentit son corps s'enflammer. Elle n'aurait su dire le sujet de leur discussion animée. Soudain, elle le vit sous un nouveau jour, pas seulement comme son directeur ou son professeur, pas comme l'ami qu'il était devenu, mais comme un homme attirant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment le monde où elle évoluait pouvait basculer ainsi à cause d'un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Elle était secouée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même par cette découverte.

Après cette révélation, elle mit rapidement fin à leur rencontre. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée que Snape comprenait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. En tout cas, son absence de protestation à son départ hâtif l'indiquait.

Mais la semaine suivante, elle revint poursuivre le catalogage. Et la suivante. Et la suivante encore. Elle avait proposé son aide à Snape. Elle avait promis de le faire, y compris à elle-même. L'inconvénient était qu'elle était de plus en plus captivée par cet homme au point de parfois oublier qu'il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, qu'il était le directeur de l'école qu'elle fréquentait et qu'il était laid.

Néanmoins, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait oublier : il voyait sa mère.

Elle était attirée comme un papillon par la lumière par un homme qui n'était pas libre, avec le risque de blesser quelqu'un qu'elle aimait profondément.

Hermione réfléchit intensément à la situation. Sans aucun doute sa mère était sa priorité. Qu'elles furent encore un peu distantes l'une de l'autre importait peu. Monica était la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, l'avait tenue dans ses bras et avait pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était une petite fille. Elle avait toujours soutenu sa fille, même si ce fut parfois un peu à contrecœur. Pour tout remerciement, Hermione avait effacé ses souvenirs avant de l'envoyer en Australie d'où elle était revenue veuve. Sa mère semblait heureuse avec Snape et elle le méritait amplement. Avec lui, Monica n'avait pas besoin de cacher ce qu'était sa fille. Elle pouvait se confier à lui comme jamais elle ne pourrait se confier à un Moldu.

D'autre part, Hermione était encore jeune. Elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer plus tard. Les statistiques étaient de son côté : la plupart des gens rencontrent leur conjoint au travail. De plus son attraction pour l'homme sombre n'était probablement guère plus qu'un béguin. Elle devait juste surmonter sa fascination pour cet homme plus âgé qui n'était pas pour elle avant de trouver son hypothétique future moitié. Puisqu'elle avait réussi à surmonter l'échec de sa relation avec Ron, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avait la force mentale de réussir ce défi. Ce ne serait pas facile mais si elle y mettait toute sa volonté, elle réussirait.

Hermione arriva donc à la conclusion qu'elle abandonnerait tout dessein sur Snape pour le bien de sa mère. Elle finirait sa scolarité à Poudlard et trouverait ensuite le moyen d'éviter de se trouver face à lui autant que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne soit plus pour elle que l'ami (ou plus) de sa mère. Connaître son emploi du temps, si pratique lorsqu'elle voulait provoquer des rencontres, fut aussi utilisé pour rester hors de son chemin. Les seuls moments difficiles restaient les samedis matin. Ils étaient loin d'avoir fini de cataloguer tous les livres et ce serait impoli et contraire à sa personnalité de ne pas finir. Mais elle pouvait le faire. Si le prix à payer était de souffrir, qu'il en soit ainsi.

oOo

J'adore avoir ma fille à la maison. Jusqu'à présent nous nous sommes bien amusées à faire du shopping, aller au théâtre, cuisiner ensemble et nous relaxer à la maison. Si seulement elle me confiait ce qui la préoccupe ! S'inquiète-t-elle à propos de moi ? La façon qu'elle a de me regarder lorsqu'elle pense que je ne la vois pas ne m'a pas échappée et aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours. Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec la présence de Severus au déjeuner aujourd'hui ? Hermione n'a jamais excellé dans les subterfuges. La tentation de lui demander directement ce qu'elle a en tête est forte, mais elle me donnerait une fausse réponse. Je ne peux que l'observer et être là pour elle si elle a besoin de moi. La sonnerie d'alerte du four m'arrache à mes pensées.

— J'y vais, s'écrie Hermione.

Elle se précipite pour sortir le poulet et se met à le découper. Elle n'utilise jamais la magie dans le monde moldu, en tout cas jamais en face de moi, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ma fille est formidable. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe des pommes de terre et des haricots.

Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Nous sursautons toutes les deux tellement nous étions concentrées sur notre tâche respective. Mais seule Hermione pâlit. J'avais donc raison. Elle a des problèmes avec Severus. Je vais ouvrir la porte.

— Bonjour, Severus.

— Bonjour, Monica. Comment vas-tu ?

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, comme il le fait toujours. Ce n'est qu'un baiser amical, comme tous ses baisers depuis février. Je ne sais pas si la présence d'Hermione mais je découvre que cela ne me dérange plus. Je ricane intérieurement à ma propre contradiction. Je lui souris.

— Bien, merci.

Je réalise alors soudain que je suis quasiment prête à abandonner toute idée de relation romantique avec Severus que j'ai pu avoir. Est-ce que je me raccrochais à de vaines attentes pour me permettre de gérer ma continuelle douleur du décès de mon cher Wendell ? Je me le demande brièvement.

Severus me suit dans le séjour et hoche la tête en direction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle émerge de la cuisine pour le saluer.

— Miss Granger.

— Monsieur le Directeur, répond-elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Aucun ne détourne le regard après leur brève salutation. Ils continuent de se regarder intensément encore quelques secondes, juste assez pour me donner une idée de ce qui se passe. Hermione est attirée par Severus et tout porte à croire que cette attraction est réciproque. Je doute que cette attirance mutuelle soit allée plus loin que quelques regards, pas tant qu'elle sera élève. Mais je me demande si d'autres l'ont remarqué.

Je réalise alors que la femme à qui j'ai accepté de céder Severus est ma propre fille. Quelle révélation !

J'interroge mes sentiments. Je suis un peu heurtée mais pas en colère. Ne devrais-je pas l'être ? Pourtant je suis aussi soulagée car Hermione est une jeune femme admirable au grand cœur et très intelligente. Sa maturité surpasse de beaucoup son âge. Elle ne blessera pas Severus intentionnellement. Et tout homme qui partagera sa vie pourrait se compter heureux. Quant à Severus, il prendra grand soin de ma fille. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de son bonheur. Et il mérite plus qu'un simple compagnon de misère. Il mérite d'être aimé. J'ai déjà été aimée. Le moins que je puisse est de lui permettre d'expérimenter cela De plus je ne ruinerai pas l'amitié que je partage avec Severus avec une jalousie malvenue.

— Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine, dis-je rapidement.

Je n'attends pas de voir leur réaction à mon départ précipité. Dans la cuisine, je prends mon temps pour préparer les plats. Au début, je n'entends que des pieds qui traînent, puis des chaises qui bougent et des voix. Ils ont entamé une conversation. J'attends encore quelques minutes avant de les interrompre.

— Le poulet sent très bon, annoncé-je en posant le plat sur la table.

La façon dont ils ont sursauté lorsque je suis revenue confirme mes soupçons. Hermione a l'air coupable et Severus détourne les yeux.

Hermione saute de sa chaise.

— Je vais chercher les pommes de terre.

Le regard de Severus reste rivé sur elle. Je le vois qui se reprend et il me regarde.

— Laisse-moi t'aider à servir le poulet, dit-il en se levant.

Entre-temps Hermione revient avec les pommes de terre. Elle les pose sur la table et reprend sa place. Elle ne regarde jamais dans notre direction alors que Severus distribue le poulet dans les assiettes avec une concentration digne d'un chirurgien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi agissent-ils comme s'ils essayaient de s'éviter ?

Juste ciel ! Je reçois ma deuxième révélation de la journée. Ils ne vont tout de même pas sacrifier ce qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble pour satisfaire les lubies d'une vieille femme ? Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Après ces débuts tendus, l'atmosphère se relâche. Au fur et à mesure que le repas progresse, la conversation devient plus fluide entre nous trois. Je remarque toutefois que les yeux d'Hermione trouvent souvent ceux de Severus et vice-versa. A chaque fois, l'embarras se voit sur leur visage et ils font un effort visible pour détourner le regard. Ont-ils seulement conscience qu'ils sont en train de danser autour de l'autre ? Je suis très tentée de lever les yeux au ciel.

Tout au long du repas, je trouve des excuses comme oublier le sel dans la cuisine ou aller chercher une cuillère pour la sauce afin de laisser Hermione et Severus seuls. Ils ne prêtent pas attention à mes manœuvres de prime abord, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse une remarque.

— T'as la tête dans les nuages aujourd'hui, maman. J'espère que tu ne couves pas quelque chose.

Cette remarque anodine suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de Severus. Il me scrute à partir de ce moment-là mais ne dit rien. Je suis à peu près sûre d'être aussi facile à lire qu'Hermione. Hélas, nous n'aurons pas de temps pour parler seuls aujourd'hui. Nous devrons attendre un autre jour.

Après le repas, nous allons au salon pour prendre le thé, un thé qui m'a « pris » quinze minutes de préparation. Lorsque je reviens, un plateau dans les mains, Hermione et Severus sont absorbés par une discussion animée à propos de quelque chose de magique, je pense, et ils ne me voient pas tout de suite. Les yeux d'Hermione sont enflammés, je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour décrire la passion qu'ils expriment. Ceux de Severus sont adoucis et amusés, plus doux que je ne les ai jamais vus.

Lorsqu'ils me remarquent, Hermione est mortifiée. Elle rougit et baisse ses yeux sur les mains qu'elle a jointes sur ses genoux. Au contraire, Severus me regarde franchement. Le conflit qui fait rage dans son esprit est visible. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'il pense : il est partagé entre son désir pour ma fille et son amitié pour moi. Honnêtement, ne me connaît-il pas assez pour savoir que je ne lui demanderai jamais de choisir ?

Je lui souris et hoche la tête, lui donnant tacite permission de courtiser ma fille (tant pis si cette expression est un tantinet surannée). Il comprend mon message de suite. Néanmoins, sa première réaction est de l'incrédulité, aussi je réitère ma permission d'un hochement de tête plus appuyé et d'un autre sourire. Il répond finalement par un hochement. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, je suis suffoquée par la profondeur de sa gratitude.

oOo

Quand le jour vint à sa fin, Hermione salua à sa mère et alla se coucher. Toutefois le sommeil ne vint pas. Son esprit était encore tout retourné des événements du jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les trois partageaient un repas, pourtant celui-ci avait été différent. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais… Est-ce que Snape lui avait vraiment porté plus d'attention qu'à sa mère ? Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, elle devait admettre que c'était vrai.

Et sa mère… C'était comme si elle l'avait laissée seule plusieurs fois avec Snape volontairement parce que, honnêtement, aller chercher le gâteau dans le placard ne prenait pas dix minutes. Et puis, Snape avait paru intrigué par l'attitude de sa mère lui aussi, jusqu'à l'heure du thé. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu modifier son attitude. Elle avait été trop désolée par son incapacité à respecter sa promesse de ne pas se rapprocher de Snape alors qu'elle n'avait prêté attention à rien d'autre. Pourtant, plus tard, elle avait remarqué à quel point sa mère et Snape agissaient davantage en amis qu'en amants, d'une manière qui ressemblait étrangement à la relation qu'elle et Harry partageaient. C'était comme si Snape n'avait pas rendu visite à sa mère mais à elle.

Son esprit lui fournit bien une explication, mais elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle impliquait.

Après une nuit passée à tourner et retourner dans son lit, Hermione n'avait toujours pas expliqué de manière satisfaisante l'attitude de Snape et de sa mère. Le matin venu, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle entra dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour !

Sa mère semblait heureuse et enjouée. Presque… pleine d'entrain.

Hermione réprima un bâillement.

— Bonjour.

— Il y a du thé.

— Merci.

Elles entamèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, quoiqu'Hermione mourait d'envie de demander à sa mère pourquoi celle-ci avait quasiment agi comme une marieuse la veille.

La voix de Monica interrompit son monologue intérieur.

— On dirait que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

— Euh, et bien, oui…, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tranche de pain sur la table et réprima un autre bâillement.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule avec Snape plusieurs fois hier ? demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

Sa mère rougit un peu, mais ses yeux scintillaient.

— Cela t'a gênée ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte similaire à celle de sa mère.

— Non, admit-elle avec réticence.

D'un geste qui rappelait Snape au plus haut point, Monica leva les sourcils pour qu'Hermione comprenne qu'il lui fallait développer sa réponse.

— D'accord, maman. Snape et moi, nous… sommes en quelque sorte amis.

— En quelque sorte amis ?

Toutes les mères étaient-elles aussi intuitives et curieuses ? Hermione remua sur sa chaise et jeta un regard ennuyé à la sienne.

— Oui, amis, répondit-elle sèchement.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Monica avec enjouement. As-tu fini de cataloguer ses livres ?

— Pas encore.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini. En dépit de ses efforts pour ne pas se rapprocher trop de Snape, elle et lui, invariablement, finissaient par passer la moitié de leur temps ensemble à discuter de sujets académiques, politiques ou même des ragots du monde sorcier au lieu de travailler. Tous les beaux discours qu'elle pouvait se tenir n'avaient pu l'empêcher de s'engager dans de longues conversations… lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui engageait la conversation.

Monica se contenta de répondre avec un petit sourire et n'aborda plus le sujet. Mais quand Hermione retourna à l'école, elle constata que Snape croisait son chemin plus souvent qu'auparavant. Plusieurs fois par jour était certainement plus souvent qu'avant. La plupart du temps, il ne lui lançait pas de regard noir ni ne fronçait les sourcils. A l'occasion un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Et si elle avait de la chance, son bras frôlait le sien en passant.

oOo

Voici le dernier jour d'école. Je gare ma voiture et marche le reste du chemin jusqu'à la gare. J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir le Poudlard express. Comme Hermione le décrit, il doit être spectaculaire.

Je serre Hermione dans mes bras dès qu'elle émerge du mur de briques de la gare. Je ne cesse d'être étonnée : pourquoi les personnes non magiques (les Moldus, en langage sorcier) ne remarquent-ils jamais cela ?

— Bon retour à la maison.

Elle me serre dans ses bras en retour.

— Merci, maman.

Nous rentrons à notre maison, qui bientôt ne sera plus que ma maison. Hermione a prévu de chercher un appartement dès qu'elle recevrait sa première paie du Ministère de la magie, qui avait proposé de l'embaucher avant même qu'elle ne complète sa scolarité. L'idée me rend un peu triste, mais telle est la vie. Les enfants grandissent et quittent leurs parents. Maintenant je peux comprendre les larmes de ma propre mère lorsque j'ai épousé Wendell.

— Severus va se joindre à nous pour dîner, dis-je tout en rangeant mes clés.

— Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'elle sait. J'ai peut-être vu Severus un peu moins souvent depuis notre déjeuner des vacances de Pâques, mais je suis toujours son amie. A mots couverts, il m'a confié la cour discrète qu'il faisait à Hermione. Cela ressemblait à une romance surannée avec discrets contacts de mains, regards partagés et chaperons. Mais tant qu'elle était élève, il ne pouvait l'inviter à dîner ou à se promener avec lui dans la campagne. Il ne pouvait que s'assurer de la voir tous les jours et de lui parler. Et il lui a appris que je l'avais invité.

Déballer avec la magie est certainement plus rapide qu'à la main et Hermione range ses affaires en un clin d'œil. Pour une fois elle oublie la règle qu'elle s'était fixée de ne pas utiliser la magie en face de moi.

Puisque j'ai déjà préparé une bonne partie du dîner, nous n'avons quasiment rien à faire de l'après-midi. Hélas pour Hermione qui avait la bougeotte. Je soupire. La situation a un air de déjà vu.

— Hermione ?

— Oui ?

— Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

Hermione mordille sa lèvre inférieure, signe certain de sa nervosité.

— S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère.

— Pourquoi serais-je ne colère ?

— Le professeur Snape m'a invitée à dîner samedi prochain et j'ai accepté.

— Mais c'est merveilleux.

Et je le pense.

Elle me regarde avec circonspection.

— Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. Cela fait des mois que je le vois venir.

— Oh.

Elle est sans voix.

— Hermione.

Je lui prends la main.

— J'ai beaucoup aimé ton père et je sais que je n'aimerai jamais un autre homme à ce point. Ce qui s'est développé entre Severus et moi au départ était de l'amitié et de la camaraderie, rien de plus. Quand j'ai deviné ses sentiments pour toi et qu'ils étaient réciproques, j'ai décidé de prendre du recul et de n'être que son amie. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Ton bonheur est aussi le mien.

Tout à coup je suis entourée par les bras d'Hermione. Ses cheveux taquinent mon nez, mais je m'en fiche.

— Merci, maman. Tu es la meilleure, sanglote-t-elle.

Je lui tapote le dos.

— Ce n'est rien du tout. Je t'aime tant, Hermione.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous câlinons sur le fauteuil pendant plus d'une heure. C'est bon, si bon. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure toujours parce qu'enfin, j'ai retrouvé ma fille.

oOo

L'été après qu'Hermione eût fini Poudlard fut le meilleur de sa jeune vie, elle en aurait parié sa baguette. Pourtant tout ne fut pas facile.

— Ouf !

Elle se laissa tomber dans son tout nouveau fauteuil.

— Qui aurait cru que déménager serait si fatigant, même en utilisant la magie ?

Depuis le fauteuil voisin, Severus ricana.

— Considère cela comme une expérience de la vie.

Elle lui jeta un regard sombre.

— Ne te moque pas de moi !

Son badinage avec Severus (elle l'appelait par son prénom depuis leur premier rendez-vous) prouvait à quel point elle était à l'aise avec lui.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de la corriger. Au lieu de cela, il suggéra qu'ils boivent le thé qu'ils burent en silence.

— Severus… Je… Accepterais-tu… de passer la nuit avec moi ?

Elle regarda la fenêtre intensément comme si elle pouvait y voir la vérité universelle. Sa requête était sortie avec un peu plus de franchise que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Severus posa sa tasse avec soin, conscient de ce qu'impliquait une telle demande. Il attendit qu'elle le regarde.

— Tu es sûre ?

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une passion si intense qu'Hermione crut qu'elle allait se consumer.

— Oui, tout à fait.

Résolument, elle contra le feu des yeux de Severus avec le brasier qui s'était allumé dans les siens.

Il lui tendit la main.

— Allons donc mettre des draps au lit.


End file.
